Project Story's
by Lucky1102
Summary: Okay so each chapter in this "book" is a new storty I have to write in reading class. Dont expect an upload everyday of week I will update every time I have a new assignment! 3
1. Chapter 1

**Different This Way**

Hi I'm Alliannah Christean Smyth but my friends just call me Ali. I live in Greensboro, North Carolina with my mom Meghan and my twin sister Aubree. Our dad left our mom when he found out she was having twins. I guess he couldnt handel two babies. That dont matter because we look just like our mother. Aubree and I have bright, vibrant blue eyes and straight, blond hair that we always keep at the bottom of our shoulder blades.

Aubree is what you would call the pretty, popular one. I however I am not as popular but I'm not an outcast. When Aubree's friends come over I try to avoid them because all of her friends are vain and only care about their looks. My friends Nena, Tessa, Jordan and I are nice and have our own band that we named "The Terrible Two" since we all have a twin. Jordan's twin sister Jamie is just like her but got held back, so we cant hang out with her. Tessa's twin brother Toby is a popular just like Aubree. Nena's twin sister Jennicess died when they were five but we still consider her a twin like us.

I remember three days ago somthing happened like Nena that changed my life. That was the day I lost my mother. My mom was taking Aubree and I back home from an LMFAO concert when we detered at a red light. There was large dump truck coming from behind us. The driver was drunk I could tell because he was swerving from left to right. Right before the light turned green the truck hit us and we went flying foward. I guess we were at the wrong place at the wrong time because there was another truck that ended up hitting us on the side. Then the car began flipping over and over again. Later that night at the hospital told us our mom had died.

The cops took us home and said we could stay there for the night but we have to find somewhere to stay while they find us a place to stay. From then to now I have been staying at Nena's since she was an "only child" ever since Jennaciss died. Aubree stayed with her number one best friend Sasha. I dont know if the cops have found somewhere for Aubree and I to live but I think they have after today becasue they said that they wanted to talk to us.

"Hello girls how are you?" Officer Stevees asked as we got into the back of the police car.

"Fine." We relpyed flatly at the same time.

The rest of the way home was pretty quite. When we got to the house I was a bit slow coming inside. When I finally walked inside there was one more cop standing beside Aubree. I was scared.

"Okay now girls we have some good news and some bad news." The second cop said looking from Aubree to me.

"What would that be?" Aubree asked showing no emotion.

"Good news we found the guy who killed your mother."

"Thats great news what are you talking about!" I said with a smile thinking I was worried for nothing.

"The bad new though is you have to share your story with the court."

"What this is a joke right? You have no idea how hard that will be for us!" Aubree said seeming unhappy.

"Plus we have not found a place or family that can take you in. And by the looks of your mother's will there is no Godparent for you two. We will be forced you put you both in a adoption or foster home center." Officer Stevees said looking at a form of what I assume is our mothers will.

"We are sorry girls." The second cop said then walking out the door.

"We will give you a few minutes to pack the rest of your things then we will be back." Officer Stevees said then following out the door.

"No, no, no this can not be happening! I cant lose you your the only things I have left of mom!" Aubree cryed walking around the room.

I looked at her like I had an idea then began talking, "You thinking waht I'm thinking?"

"Are you kidding me that is so a bad idea!"

"No its not if you think about it! I mean mom always said he works somewhere in town what if he found us heard about mom then he took us in! He could be a real father this time."

"How would we even find him?"

"He's probably in the phone book." I said opening up the huge phone book of the town. "Here it is Christopher J. Allen."

"Our dad's last name is Allen? Hmm Aubree Allen. Alliannah Allen. Weird."

"Now hush I'm calling."

"Hello?" I deep voice answered from the other end.

"Yes hello is this Christopher Allen?"

"Yes may I ask who is calling?"

"Sure but umm first I have a question for you. Did you become a father of twins oh say fourteen years ago from a woman named Meghan Smyth?"

"That is a very personal question and if there isnt a point I'm done her."

"NO, No stop! My name is Alliannah Smyth." I took a pause hoping that this was the right man. "I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fairy Tale**

My Fair Tale is where I like to be

It's the best place. Its all for me.

My fair tales are the things I want most

It's the place where I feel close.

I try not to open up. Its to hard for me.

I want to be safe and protected

Bad thing about life is its unexpected.

I want to be happy when he's around

To bad its hard in this small town.

I don't think I'll ever find My Fairy Tale.

Fairy Tales are just idealistic fiction

I guess that is why its my addiction.

Its My Fairy Tale that is going to stay

I'm going to hope it comes true one day.

Having a happy ends is all I want is that to much to ask?

**You and Me **

As I cry myself to sleep

At night and think about

The family I never see,

I cant help bit to think of

What you mean to me.

Losing you is one of the

Hardest things I'll ever

Have to do. Sometimes

I wish it could just be

You and me.

I always will remember

The good time we had.

Yeah sure it wasn't always

My perfect picture, but I

Wouldn't change a thing.

Saying to forget is easier

Said then done. Nobody

Could ever understand.

Many people say its been to

Long and to forget, but its

Not that simple.

I'll never forget, I never

Could forget. Always in my

Mind it will be you and me.

** You**

You put yourself through all

This pain. The crying and

Heart break wasn't enough,

But the fact you would go

Back to what made things

Wrong makes no sense to me.

I don't want to see you

Sad. I don't want to watch

You get hurt, but sometimes

The best way to learn is

By making the same mistake.

You keep going back for more.

Nobody can understand, nobody

Can get why. There must be

Something that we cant see. I guess

Its only you.

I'd watch the tear stream down

Your face while I can hear your

Heart breaking. It puts me

Through my own pain watching

This happen to you. Why cant you

Just go back to the way you were before?

** (No Name)**

Your so close yet so

Far away. The

Thought of when I'll

See you next kills me.

The questions always in

My mind keep me awake

At night. Are you okay?

Is everbody safe?

It seems like you don't

Know who I really am

Anymore. There are many

Things going on with me that

You know nothing about. I

Feel like I'm a stranger to

You now. I don't know

Who you are and you don't

know who I really am anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Old Man**

The old man was delectable to others. In his younger days he lived life as a nomad. He encountered many things he never thought he'd have to. It seemed as if every time he adjourned there was something totally bogus going on. He had certitude that if he continued living how he did he'd be a tranquil person as he grew old. Or that he would live exonerate.

The man realized he wanted to live how he did when his father told him stories, the stories even as a young man interested him. He didn't want to supplant his life after his father died. To prevent that he had to debris the ashes of his father on the farm land that their family owned for generations. The man was very upset. It was then he realized what he wanted to do with his life. And that is the story of one wise old man.


End file.
